User talk:Admiral Nitsua Xepher "Lighting Dust" of Equestria
Nitz... I DO care it's just...I need a little time to get my mind together. Hopefully when I come back I'll be a better person. But until then, farewell, my love. You'll be in my heart and mind forever. Lol So did I. Here's a list of what I've lied to you about. - Me not being a virgin. (Sad But True) - The dance thing. I was dating Brittany at the time. - Me having a life. - Being able to hang out with the friends I listed; most of them live a town away. - Me not being butthurt. I was pretty fucking butthurt. P.S. I'm still working on your Hearts and Hooves Day gift. Shit's hard work. P.P.S. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee925OTFBCA P.P.P.S. I don't plan on lying anymore. P.P.P.P.S I have a secret want to be Scootaloo's big brother P.P.P.P.P.S I have to pee. P.P.P.P.P.S I peed. P.P.P.P.P.P.S I love you. you might have won the battle but we have just gottian started! *laughs* also my new planet called halo is not destroyable it has traps monsters and other stuff too! so good luck also if you destroy it the entire universe will be destroyed! Halofan11 01:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice test. Unban Unban me please Thanks- 22:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) KINGxOFxSPRING and Dreamist are awaiting are unban Good luck Good luck trying to justify this to anyone. A Message From the Killer Queen Hey there, Nitz! Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I'm really glad to be here. The people are nice, and the Chat can get a little funny sometimes. It's a warm, safe, remote place where I can be myself. The people here are like family, and I like that. It's like a beautiful Sanctuary. This will always be my favorite Wiki. Your Loyal Friend, Killer Queen 20:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Good News!! I don't have to give my laptop back until Tuesday!! I'll be on practically the whole weekend!! =D DJ PON-3 14:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The chat is Being a whore. About the chat When I first came to RP chat, I expected some sort of obligatory freedom to create awesome, and sometimes disturbing scenes, with my imagination being the only barrier. You have shown that if you feel like it, you can violate everything I thought about RP'ing. Just because you can do whatever you want doesn't mean you should, I realize that. But what do you think horror writers and directors want to do? To frighten and sometimes shock. Romance novelists wish to evoke emotion and reactions from readers. You could compare that scene to a showing of a horror movie. If you don't like it, that doesn't mean you can sue the director and put him in jail. It means you accept it and move on. But moving on isn't exactly your forte, is it? Sincerely, Trollz hi i hrd u an mdnes wer a thing well ges wat ur not bcuz me nd him r got that? k stay away frm him or we r gona hav problms dt mess with me k. Acklejaplle 09:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You're a female? That's new. http://roleplaychat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Okuu_Trollzy unsigned post Skype me. Skype me, bro. Skype me hard and without remorse.